Un Amor De Chocolate
by LizzySwale777
Summary: bella siempre fue un gordita muy querida, pero despues de la muerte de su padre tiene que ir a vivir a casa de sus tios donde la esperan llantos, amigos y el reencuentro de sus ojos verdes favorito "mi gordita preciosa!" OCC mejor summary dentro
1. Un gran Cambio

**Sumary: **después de la muerte de su padre isabella swan tendra que irse a vivir en casa de los cullen, para encontrarse con muchos corazones en diferentes situaciones ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser, ser gordita en una casa donde existe tanta presión social? Y más al reencontrarse con "mi gorda preciosa" grito Edward lanzándose en mis brazos

**Cap1: un gran cambio**

El sol azotaba fuerte en mis ojos impidiéndome divisar claramente, no sabia donde me encontraba lo cual me tenia sumamente nerviosa, un pomposo vestido azul royal adornada cada delicada curva de mi cuerpo, oí a lo lejos el galope de un caballo para darme la vuelta y encontrarme con el…

Siempre estaba presente, su cabello cobrizo era alborotado por el viento de la manera más sutil, mientras que sus ojos verdes se apoderaban de los míos encerrándome en la cárcel de su mirada, y al notar su picara sonrisa torcida no pude evitar sonreír, el cabalgo más rápido en su caballo, para desmontarse al tenerme en frente

Me tomo entre sus fuertes brazos y me miro a los ojos "hola isabella" me dijo dulcemente con su aterciopelada voz "isabella" volvió a repetir "¡isabella!" grito, creo que mi príncipe sin nombre estaba loco

"¡isabella! Despiértate amor" rápidamente me levante para encontrarme con la señora Brandon la madre de mi mejor amiga Alice aguantando una pequeña risita "se podría saber quién es el príncipe"

"creo que no" dije soñolienta

"bueno amor hoy es el día, tienes que arreglarte" dijo bajando los ánimos, yo sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo con que me fuera

"No se preocupe señora Mary, me irá bien" dije tocando su rostros para mi ella siempre había sido como una madre ya que yo perdí a la mía a mis pocos años de edad

"no sé por qué debes irte tu lugar está aquí, junto a los chicos y junto a nosotros, siempre has estado aquí, aguantando a Alice, ayudando a Ángela, riéndote de Emmet, cuidando a Mike ¿por qué deberías de irte ahora? Nosotros somos tu familia, vamos mi niña quédate aquí con nosotros…"

"si señora mary pero creo que algo se le olvida…papa me dejo a cargo de tía Esme y eso sucedió es porque él entiende que ella es la mejor persona para cuidarme…no se preocupe de verdad, en poco tiempo volveré a estar aquí y salvar a Mike de la policía" las dos reímos y es que ese Mike sí que estaba loco "usted sabe que luego de pasar un tiempo en la casa Cullen podre volver…eso establece el mandato de papa, en unos digamos…9 meses estaré aquí otra vez"

"y nosotros te esperaremos pequeña…todos los llantos que tendré que aguantarme ahora de esos manganzones" sonreí triste mente al recordar a mis amigos

Flash back-

_era nueva aquí este pequeño pueblo, forks era un lugar muy lluvioso y ya que pocas veces salía el sol decidí aprovecharlo y le pedí a mi papi que me permitirá salir al jardín, tome la pelota y empecé a jugar con ella_

"_Por Dios cual de las dos pelotas está jugando con la otra" los chicos rieron ante su chiste_

"_wao tyler habías visto alguna vez tantos kilos juntos"_

"_déjenme en paz" dije y di la vuelta, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas_

"_eric apuesto a que si le tiras una foto esta diría…continuara" volvieron a reir pero esta vez alguien les interrumpió _

"_o no tiene nada mejor que hacer o les gusta que yo les abolle la cara ¿Cierto?" me di la vuelta para encontrar a tres niños de 8 a 10 años enfrente de los otros dos_

"_no Mike, no tenemos nada que hacer y estoy aburrido quieres tu darme algo que hacer" dijo el chico que creía se llamaba Tyler al otro muchacho bonito de ojos azules y pelo rubio_

"_Mike olvídalos" dijo una muchacha de pelo negro y largo que se veía era la mas timida_

"_claro que no Ángela, rompamos unas caras y luego nos vamos" dijo otra de baja estatura la cual se veía era las más pequeña con cara de duendecito, hasta a mi me dio miedo ver una chica tan pequeña con tremendo carácter _

"_si ¿tú me vas a partir la cara a mi?" eric se acerco amenazantemente_

"_osea que ahora te metes con las chicas ¿es verdad gallina?" un chico muy grande apareció detrás de ellos_

"_Emmett" susurraron ambos asustados_

"_que te dije desde la última vez que te vi molestando a Alice…mira vamos a dejarlo así"_

"_¿Qué?" grito el chico rubio_

"_pero si los veo en las mismas no les ira bien" los chicos corrieron lejos de nosotros un poco asustados y hasta yo estaba de la misma manera hasta que los chicos explotaron en risas menos el tal Mike_

_Se fueron acercando hacia mi "hola, yo soy Alice Brandon" me dedico una sonrisa "ella es Ángela weber" la chica me saludo con la mano en un gesto amable "el grandote de allá Emmet McArthy y este rubio tarado es Mike newton"_

"_hola"_

_-fin del flash back_

"Hey que sucede en este lugar, esto es una casa de vampiros o algo ¿Por qué la oscuridad?" la voz de Emmet se oyó, mientras rompía prácticamente las ventanas al abrirlas

"por Dios Emmet" dijo la señora mary "¿no te han enseñado que al entrar a una casa se toca la puerta?"

"si, usted" dijo mostrando sus hoyuelos

"¿entonces?"

"no me importa jaja…AUCH" dijo sobándose la cabeza mientras la señora Mary salía de la habitación "hola mi gorda preciosa"

"hola oso ¿Qué haces?" dije mientras recibía de el un fuerte abrazo,

"vine temprano por que hoy te me vas" el moreno pasaba sus manos por mi pelo

"no será para siempre emm"

"eso espero porque si no tendré que ir a Arizona y romper unas cuantas normas…o ventanas" dijo Mike entrando por la puerta y acomodándose con expresión seria en el marco, creo que seguía molesto

"no crees que tienes suficiente con romper todas las de los yorkie ayer" Emmet se paro mirando a Mike seriamente

"el se lo busco" Mike le devolvió la mirada de manera helada, no había duda de que Mike era un buen chico y el y Emmet se querían muchísimo, pero simplemente Emmet no podía aprobarle todas sus locuras

En los últimos meses Mike se había puesto más rebelde que nunca, y su enemistad con Tyler y Eric había crecido a niveles desbordantes.

Aun que para mi seguía siendo el mismo que se robaba las flores de la vecina para traérmelas cuando me encontraba llorando, y al igual que Emmet el había crecido y mucho

Los chicos ya no estaban tan chicos, Emmet eran tan alto y musculoso que podía comparársele con un fisiculturista, esta hecho un chico muy guapo lo cual provocara que siempre se le saliera lo mujeriego, y es que Emmet no tendría arreglo

Aun que Mike no era tan _buscado_ como Emmet era muy guapo, su cabello rubio y ojos azules sumados con su rebelde personalidad hacían que muchas de las chicas de por aquí se quedaran babeando por el

"claro que se lo busco" ay Alice, Alice "tenias que romperlas todas y tan bien las del auto, aun que debo de decir que lo de escribir _ya no aguanto más, soy marica att: eric yorkie _ no fue un mal detalle" le extendió el puño y Mike lo recibió con una gran sonrisa

"jaja y no te imaginas lo que le tengo preparado a crowley"

"me voy ni siquiera pienso oír esto" dijo Emmet levantándose, el siempre era chistoso y alegre pero se comportaba de manera muy estricta con Mike "nos vemos luego bells"

"wao bella tienes que ver la nueva rampa que pusieron en el parque" dijo Alice brincando muy emocionada, eso era una de las pocas cosas que la hacían emocionarse de esa manera, ella era todo una skater, y aunque con ropas holgadas y su no faltante gorra, era todavía muy notable lo hermosa que allie se había vuelto al pasar del tiempo

No sé como en estos años he podido caer en esto, una amiga skater dominante, un amigo rebelde guapo que se encarga de romper todos los vidrios del pueblo y un mujeriego Emmet, para este último no necesita más descripción si no solo decir que es Emmet

Y entonces en medio de toda mi confusión apareció la única persona común y normal de tan descabellado grupo

"hola bells"

"hola ang" dije sonriéndole, aunque no lo demostrara mucho sabia que Ángela no estaba tomando mi partida bien, varias veces la había encontrado llorando pero nunca tuve el valor de detenerme a preguntarle el motivo pues ya lo suponía

"vine a traerte esto mama dice que en Phoenix no hace tanto frio como en forks así que te compro ropa mas cómoda y fresca"

"gracias" le dije a Ángela y mas sabiendo que a las personas como yo no les encontraban fácil la ropa

"¡chicos! Dejen a bella sola, tiene que prepararse para ir al aeropuerto" Mike sin decir nada volvió a salir que molestia en sus rostro

"perdónalo bells, ya sabes cómo es" dijo Ángela con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lagrimas que estaba reteniendo antes de salir de la habitación

"hey gorda, prepárate ¿si? Mientras yo le voy a halarle las orejas a Mike" dijo alice con una sonrisa mientras desordenaba mi cabello y corría fuera de la habitación

Me levante para comenzarme a arreglar y me vi en el espejo

Solamente en mis sueños tendría ese espectacular cuerpo por el cual mi lindo príncipe azul de hermosos ojos verdes saldría de su caballo para buscarme

Desde que era pequeña había sido gordita o más bien después de la muerte de mi mama, había aprendido a mantenerme fuerte y no caer con ninguna de las burlas, pues había aprendido que la gordura solo era Grasa de más que impide que algunos sean felices, que acompleja a otros, y hace sentir importante al resto…yo no pensaba ni acomplejarme, ni esto impediría que fuera feliz y si el resto se sentía importante pues genial por ellos

Las horas pasaron de manera en que no podía creerlo a tal punto que sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba a punto de tomar un vuelo

_los pasajeros con destino a Phoenix-Arizona, con el horario de las trece horas, treinta minutos_

la señora mary se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuerte mientras me daba un montón de indicaciones

Emmet fue el primero en darme un gran abrazo de oso de los chicos, luego le siguió Ángela y después alice que no quiso soltarme y empezaba a suplicarme que me quedara entre lágrimas

"perdón allie pero tu sabes que no puedo…pero te prometo que pronto nos volveremos a ver mucho antes de lo que crees" le dedique una sonrisa a mi mejor amiga mientras me daba la vuelta para encontrarme con Mike, yo sabia que a el le afectaba mas que a los chicos

Por sus mejillas descendían lagrimas aunque intentaba mantener su fría mirada, Mike prácticamente quedo huérfano a muy temprano edad, y el solo tuvo que encargarse sacar a delante a su hermano, si no es por la señora mary nadie sabe donde estarían.

Cada noche llegaba a casa de Charlie llorando, y papa nunca cerraba las puertas, el estaba al tanto de que Mike entraba y se acostaba a mi lado mientras me contaba lo que le había pasado en el dia y muchas veces saltaba mi cuarto solo para ir a ver a Charlie

Su relación con papa era muy fuerte de una manera extraña, y yo creo que uno de los principales motivos de su manera de actuar últimamente era la muerte de papa

"y tú no me darás un abrazo" le dije, el rubio rompió su máscara y me abrazo fuertemente, tanto como puedo y entre sollozos me dijo

"no te vayas para siempre gorda"

"no te preocupes no será para siempre"

Al llegar a Phoenix no podía creerme como podía a ver tanto sol, el viaje fue tranquilo si se obvia el hecho de que llore casi la mitad del camino, como fue de esperarse recibí miradas incomodas durante el trayecto pero no me importaba

"¡isabella!" oi el grito de una mujer mientras salía con mis maletas gire y encontré a tía Esme llamándome, fue lo más rápido que pude a su encuentro plantándole un gran abrazo, tía era siempre muy dulce conmigo y además de eso estaba muy hermosa

"oh mi isabella, pero si tenía un largo tiempo que no abrazabas a tu tía" se alejo de mi para verme "pero que linda que estas mi amor"

"si tía tan linda como una vaca" dije en tono de broma

"yo no lo creo así ¿verdad Alec?" no me había dado cuenta del chico que se encontraba parado detrás de tía Esme con un uniforme y un gorro, imagino que debe ser el chofer (por si no lo había dicho mi tía tenia muchísimo dinero) el chico tenía el pelo negro y unos grandes ojos grises, me brindo una dulce sonrisa y dijo

"yo tan poco lo creo señora Cullen, la señorita Swan si está muy linda" como fue de esperarse mis mejillas tomaron su respectico color rosado, provocando las risas de las dos personas enfrente de mi

El camino a la casa Cullen fue muy entretenido, ya que tía Esme hablaba de todo lo que tenía planeado y Alec hacía de vez en cuando cualquier broma, este chico en vez de estar trabajando parecía que estaba de fiesta…lo cual me ayudo a relajarme

Al llegar a la casa note como cambiaba el semblante de Alec, salió del carro y nos abrió la puerta para encontrarnos con un hombre muy guapo de pelo rubio y ojos azules…tío Carlisle

"me voy a trabajar…buen día Isabella, espero que la pases bien" dijo y salió directo a un mercedes, yo me quede un poco asustada ¿había hecho algo para incomodarlo? Tía Esme al notar mi expresión intervino mis pensamientos

"no te preocupes cariño, estas cosas pasan todos los Días" pude darme cuenta de la nota triste de su voz antes de entrar vi como una ráfaga amarilla pasaba por mi lado, un chico como de la edad de Alice paso a mi lado con una guitarra colgada en la espalda

"¿jazz? ¡¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vas?" mi tía pregunto asustada

"a algún lugar lejos de esta casa ¡llena de locos mama!" grito "Alec vámonos"

"si joven Cullen" sumisamente Alec abordo el auto ya que Jasper lo había hecho antes y arranco

"si, cosas que pasan todos los Días" Esme parecía frustrada, entramos a la casa y bajando las escaleras venia una escultural chica de cabellos rubio y ojos miel

"rose, mira quien está aquí" dijo animada Esme, la chica me miro y puso una expresión de burla mientras me escaneaba de arriba abajo "ya llego Isabella"

"_isabella o marrabella" _escuche que susurro y no le preste atención ya veía de quien tenía que cuidarme dentro de esta casa "hola" dijo con tono hipócrita

"bien las dejo solas un momento para que conversen" Esme salió y a rose se le borro la agradable sonrisa del rostro, como quiera ella nunca fue de mi agrado, porque no me espere esto

"mira no tengo tiempo…ni espacio, para estar conversando contigo solo aléjate de mi camino y tu estadía en esta casa terminara sin accidentes" bajo de donde estaba "entendido…marrabella"

"porque no me extraña" su aterciopelada voz lleno mis oídos y salió dejando se ver bajando las escaleras, su cobrizo pelo alborotado y sus ojos verdes eran los mismos que hacia tanto tiempo atrás "te diré algo oxigenada mas te vale que te vayas ahora y no tardes mucho antes de que yo te tome por el pelo y te eche fuera de tu propia casa" el llego donde ella se quedo mirándola con ojos desafiantes

"No lo tomes tan a pecho Eddie" rose se puso sus lentes de sol y se fue por la puerta, el chico que se encontraba en frente de mi paso la mano por su pelo y bufo para luego esbozar la sonrisa que descubrí era mi preferida hace tantos años atrás

"no lo puedo creer, yo era tu primo favorito y por el simple hecho de que han pasado unos doce años ya ni me diriges la palabra" me miro con sus preciosos ojos verdes y corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba mientras me abrazo tan fuerte que hasta caímos en el piso, muerta de la risa le devolví el abrazo de forma efusiva

"¡mi gordita preciosa!" estoy segura que su grito se escucho en toda la casa "pero bella ya no te acordabas de mi"

"que dices Edward, yo nunca me olvidaría de ti" le plantee un gran beso en la mejilla

"así si me gusta" dijo Esme riéndose a lo grande "como en los viejos tiempo, jane creo que debemos preparar algo muy rico hoy, ya que mi sobrina Isabella está aquí"

"obviamente" dijo Edward ya habíamos quedados sentados en el suelo el abrazándome por detrás "esto hay que celebrarlo" me dio un beso en la mejilla, y Esme rio junto con la dulce chica que se encontraba con ella, parece que era una de las personas que trabajaban en casa

Mientras, yo me encontraba en mi paraíso personal en los brazos del que siempre fue mi amor platónico

Mi primo Edward Cullen

**Hola chicas, como les va…esta es mi nueva historia, puesto que una melodía en la oscuridad está acabando pensé en que sería bueno comenzar con mi otro proyecto asi que aquí les dejo el primer cap **

**Mis viejas lectoras saben que hablo a más no poder en estas notas y es que me encanta mantener la comunicación con tas ustedes , por eso bienvenidas a las personas que comienza a leer**

**¿Qué creen de esta historia? Esta la tenía atrabancada desde hacía un tiempo y creo que comenzare con sus publicación ya por los faltante 2 cap. de una melodía en la oscuridad**

**Como se dan cuanta hay mucho OCC dentro de la historia y deben de saber que habrá EmXRo y JaXAl además de una sorpresa con otras parejas**

**Y no me miren así por Mike, para serles sincera a mí siempre me ¿Qué ha caído muy bien, pues es una persona muy agradable según la descripción de bella y tan bien es guapo, solo que de una manera común… MATENLO POR NO SER UN CULLEN, ok quizás irrita una poco por ser tan insistente y tiene celos de Edward, pero que chico común no los tendría **

**Ya sabes espero que les guste y este va dedicado a ROXXI88 me ha ayudado a escoger nombre para este fanfiction **

**Nos veremos en la siguiente, y por cierto a las personas que les ha gustado mi FF el novio de mi hija, pensé hacer un extra EsmeXBella de la primera vez que bella fue a casa de los Cullen con POV esme ¿que creen?**

**Todo todo, díganmelo en un review ustedes saben como los agradezco **


	2. conversaciones incomodas

**2- conversaciones incomodas**

Después de la cena que compartí únicamente con Edward y tía Esme ya que Jasper nadie sabía dónde estaba, rose se quedaría en casa de una amiga y tío Carlisle no llegaría temprano, subí a arreglar todas mis maletas pero me lleve una sorpresa al entrar y notar que ya todo estaba puesto en su lugar por la una chica que aparentaba ser del servicio

"disculpe señorita Swan, ya casi termino de arreglar sus cosas" dijo en un susurro por la aparente vergüenza

"no te preocupes…"

"jane"

"jane, no debiste tomar la molestia yo podía hacerlo, además no me llames señorita Swan dime simplemente bella" le respondí con una sonrisa para que notara que yo no era el enemigo

"muchas gracias, pero al señor Cullen no le agrada que tuteemos a los señoritos de la casa"

"veo que el señor Cullen es un poco estricto con eso" dije con una mueca

"el señor Cullen es un poco estricto con todo" respondió la rubia "la señora Esme es más dulce, ella siempre nos pide que la llamemos Esme y nos da un trato como si fuéramos parte de esta familia, eso solo hasta que llega el señor Cullen o la señorita Rosalie… estoy hablando de mas ¿cierto?" me reí ante la manera en que lo dijo

"bueno creo que respondiste mi primera pregunta y seguiste un poco" ella se sonrojo ante la aclaración y me di cuenta de que no lo hacía con mala intención, me miro con sus ojos grises a manera de disculpa y note algo

"oye me he dado cuenta de que te pareces mucho a…"

"Alec, es mi hermano, él es el chofer" mientras hablaba conmigo no se estaba quieta ponía todo en su lugar con una rapidez fascinante

"es muy agradable y… extrovertido"

Jane se giro y me miro a los ojos "creo que de mas" ambas reímos y yo me arroje en la cama "pero es que aquí el señor Cullen siempre anda con su chofer personal que es felix y en una de sus rabietas tuvieron que conseguirle uno a la señorita rosalie, Demetri así que el prácticamente solo anda con la señora Esme y el señorito Jasper, lo que quiere decir que la señora lo ha mal acostumbrado y ha Jasper nada de eso le molesta"

"ya veo" se me estaba siendo fácil conversar con ella, seriamos amigas muy fácilmente "y Edward no tiene su chofer o algo así"

"bueno le tocaría viajar con Alec pero no le cae nada bien y ni siquiera sé por qué, además el joven Edward no le gusta andarse con esas, el toma su moto y se va por ahí solito" tomo la maleta vacía y la guardo en el closet "bueno seño… bella, de verdad me alegra tenerte por aquí, ya tengo con quien hablar pues últimamente la señora Esme está muy ocupada con un proyecto y el joven Edward nunca está en casa, antes hablaba mucho con el joven Jasper pero el… no creas que es malo, solo está confundido" yo podía leer las ansias en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Jasper, se despidió con una sonrisa y salió dejándome sola en esta gigante habitación

Mire a todos lados intentando adaptarme aun que yo sé que no sería nada fácil, en forks mi padre no tenía muchos lujos aunque tampoco nos moríamos de hambre

Me saque toda la ropa y fui a darme un baño en la tina para relajarme un poco, pensé en muchas cosas mientras estaba allí y una de ellas fue en papa, mi madre había muerto cuando yo apenas tenía 6 años de edad y él se había encargado de mi siempre, Charlie no era un hombre muy afectivo pero si tenía un gran corazón y un muy fuerte instinto protector, no volvimos a esta casa luego de la muerte de mi madre

Ella era la más pequeña de los Masen, el trió Masen estaba formado por Elizabeth, la mayor, tía Esme, la del medio y mi madre Renee Masen, Elizabeth murió con mi madre y su esposo en un accidente de tránsito en Boston donde Vivian, mi madre había ido de visita y simplemente…

Así son las cosas del destino

Los recuerdos que esta casa me traían era fuertes pero me ayudaban a saber que siempre mi madre estaría hay viéndome desde el cielo

En las reuniones familiares todo llegábamos a la casa, éramos una familia grande, mi tía Esme preparaba todo y yo, mama y papa siempre éramos los primeros en llegar luego llegaban tío Eleazar y tía Carmen con tanya, kate e irina, estas no eran justamente mi familia de sangre puesto que tía Carmen era hermana de Carlisle, pero yo los seguía queriendo como si lo fuesen

Por último llegaban tía Elizabeth con tío Edward y Edward Anthony, es posible que no entiendan porque Edward venia con tía Elizabeth, pues les explico que Edward es adoptado, eso me hacía sentir mejor al saber que yo no estaba enamorada de un primo de verdad, mi tía Elizabeth no podía tener hijos y adopto a Edward cuando era un bebe después de su muerte tía Esme y Carlisle lo tomaron como su hijo

En todas esas ocasiones en las que estábamos juntos Edward y yo éramos el dúo inseparable corríamos de aquí para allá, y de allá para acá, el siempre me defendía de los mordaces comentarios de rose y Irina ya que esas dos eran la una para la otra y aunque siempre se apartaban no me importaba yo sabía que Edward siempre iba estar a mi lado tanya y kate sin embargo eran más pacificas y siempre jugaban conmigo sin importarles que nunca pudiera seguirles el paso

Aun recuerdo en esos tiempos cuando Edward babeaba por Tanya y no era para menos si era una niña muy bonita y tierna, aun que ella nunca jamás de los jamases le hacía caso y no entiendo el motivo de eso pues Edward desde niño fue todo un caballero y un pequeño muy bonito, Jasper era solo un bebe por eso nunca estaba con nosotros en ninguna de nuestras travesuras

La última ocasión que nos vimos fue para el funeral de mama y mis tíos Edward tenía 7 años y yo 6, ese día no había parado de llorar y entonces vi a Edward acurrucado en una esquina, yo había perdido a mi madre, pero el ya no tenía ni a su papa ni a su mama, me dirigí a él y lentamente pase mis manos por su revuelto pelo cobrizo

"_no te preocupes Edward"_ le dije _"yo siempre estaré contigo_" y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo el ultimo que le había dado desde hace doce años

Luego de eso papa y yo nos mudamos a forks, no volví a tener comunicación con nadie aquí en Phoenix excepto por Esme y Edward que me hacían llamadas una o dos veces al año

Salí del baño muy con mucho sueño por lo que me dispuse a acostarme a dormir, y entre mucho meneo pude hacerlo luego de estar dando vueltas en la cama, me desperté y me prepare para salir de la habitación en la mañana aun que todo se veía muy pacifico baje los escalones e iba entrar en la cocina cuando escuche unas voces

"que te sucede, debes de estar loco Esme estuvo muy preocupada" dijo en un susurro una voz la que identifique como Edward

"pues ella me vio salir, debe de imaginarse que no volvería temprano" creo que la que oí era la voz de Jasper el cual hablaba igual de bajo que Edward

"Jasper no puedes hacer esto cada vez que te enojes con papa, además quién crees que eres para llegar a esta casa a esas horas de la madrugada ¡por Dios! Tienes 16 años Jasper" le reclamaba Edward

"yo no soy un niño, y si tengo problemas con papa a ti que te importa" decidí que ya estaba bueno de estar oyendo cosas que no me incumbían así que intente alejarme pero di un paso en falso y me sostuve de un mesita que quedaba a mi alcance provocando un gran ruido debido a la sacudida de la mesa y haciendo que un ruido el cual hizo que las dos miradas se giraran hacia mi

"bella" dijo Edward

"perdón, yo estaba aquí y…no pude…"

"no te enseñaron modales isabella" me llamo Jasper mirándome fríamente "porque yo creo que no es adecuado andar por ahí escuchando conversaciones ajenas" pude identificar el veneno en sus palabras y no pude evitar que una cuantas lagrimas se desbordaran de mis ojos

"discúlpenme no fue mi intención" la voz me salió cortada y Salí del lugar hasta afuera de la casa para tomar un poco de aire mientras oía a Edward dando voces detrás de mi, pero no me detuve hasta llegar al jardín

Me senté en el césped cerca de unas flores que se notaba tía Esme tenía muy bien cuidadas, deje las lagrimas fluir por mis mejillas con libertad desde aquí cuando sabia que nadie podía verme, pero mi soledad no duro mucho ya que note que alguien se sentaba a mi lado pero ni siquiera desvié mi mirada para ver de quien se trataba hasta que oí su voz

"si me permite decirle mi señorita, creo que las lagrimas en un rostro como el suyo no deben estar permitidas" me desvié para encontrarme con una mirada grisácea

"hola Alec no note que estabas aquí" limpie las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos "y que es eso de estar tratándome de usted, no habíamos quedado en que era bella" le sonreí y él me respondió con una gran sonrisa la cual adorno su rosto de manera especial, y es que el chico de verdad que era guapo

"perdón bella es que no acostumbro a andar con personas tan normales como tú, así que no se cual es la manera de tratarte"

"¿normales?" no entendía el contexto

"pues mira en primaria mi mejor amigo se llamaba Larry, Larry era una persona un poco extraña ¿puedes que copiaba en su cuaderno y cuando la profe borraba la pizarra él lo hacía también?" Reí porque aun que no entendía a donde se dirigía ese Larry era algo lelo

"eso no es todo luego de Larry mi mejor amigo se llamo Kevin, Kevin era el chico más amable que te puedes imaginar, pero no era nada discreto así que un día yo Kevin y otro muchacho llamado jesse estábamos estudiando en la biblioteca y a jesse se le salió un…gas, muy apenado nos pidió que esto se quedara entre nosotros y Kevin separo en medio de todos y dijo en alta voz _¡no! Que circule que circule, _esos chicos siempre fueron extraños" no pude evitar reír por los gestos que hacia mientras me contaba sus historias, ya Emmet me había contado el chiste de su ultima narración pero ya estaba viendo más o menos lo que trataba de hacer y se lo agradecía mucho

"No solo con mis amigos ya viste a mi hermana, esa sí que es un bicho raro y que me dices de mis pretendientes, por Dios hace unos días una chica me dio su dirección electrónica para que la agregue y era tan fea que no lo he hecho con el temor de que la PC me detecte un virus"

"jaja Alec eres chofer o comediante" estaba prácticamente privada de la risa, ya cuando pude dejar reír agregue divertida "y tu hermana no es extraña, es muy amable"

"si, habla hasta por los poros…sin embargo tú no eres ni como Larry ni como Kevin y mucho menos como jane" se estremeció a pensar en la idea provocando una risita de mi parte "aun que pensando lo bien, no eres normal eres algo mas especial que eso, y me di cuenta mientras veníamos de camino a la casa tienes un gran sentido del humor y eres muy bonita, por eso creo que no deberías estar llorando, tus ojitos no deberían estar tristes"

"claro que tengo un gran sentido del humor, todo en mi es grande ¿no vez?" intente sonar divertida

"déjame los chistes a mi ¿sí? Porque a ti no te salen nadita bien, además eso no me parece chistoso yo creo que eres muy bonita y no es por el hecho de hacerte sentir mejor" pude notar que hablaba con sinceridad, pero por Dios, que podría ver bonito en mi

"¿ah sí? Dime Alec algo que te parezca bonito, ilumíname" dije con desgana y sarcasmo

Levanto mi mentón con su mano para que lo mirara "tu pelo, es muy bonito es caoba y muy abundante con sus puntas en ondas naturales y se ve precioso con esos destellos rojos que se ven en el sol, y tus ojos son tan profundos y expresivos parecen una piscina de chocolate…bueno olvida ese punto por que no es favorable yo no he desayunado y ahora me dio hambre" sofoque una risita pero se escucho mas como un jadeo pues estaba toda roja por la cercanía que había tomado Alec y las palabras que me decía

"además tu piel es muy suave, ni siquiera la señorita rose con todas las cremas de mundo conseguiría un efecto así" me quede mirando fijamente sus ojos grises muy cerca de los míos hasta que un sonido nos saco de nuestra ensoñación

Al frente de nosotros estaba Edward con su cámara en la mano, tenía una sonrisa en los labios pero la felicidad no le llegaba a las ojos, en sus ojos había otra la cual no podía distinguir

"Alec ya es hora de que te vayas a vestir, no te pagamos para que interactúes con nosotros, así que quita tus manos de mi prima y muévete a hacer tu trabajo" su voz era fría al estilo de Emmet al hablarle al pobre de Mike

"si señor disculpe" Alec se levanto como un militar y emprendió su camino, Edward se sentó a mi lado y yo lo miraba ceñuda

"no tenias que ser tan duro con el"

"ese chico tiene que tomar su lugar, además no me cae nada bien" dijo monótono "veo que a ti si te cae de maravilla"

"pues a decir verdad sí, es muy divertido y me hace olvidar los malos ratos" el hielo de sus ojos se rompió y paso un brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome hacia el

"bella te pido perdón por Jasper, el esta últimamente un poco arisco, pero te prometo que no se quedara así la manera en que te hablo" deposito un beso sobre mi cabeza

"no te preocupes Edward además, soy yo la que no debe de estar oyendo conversaciones que no me incumben" está a punto de llorar nuevamente y no solo por Jasper si no también por estar en esta casa, no importaba que hiciera yo no pertenecía aquí

"no bella él no debió hablarte de esta manera, hare que te pida perdón" me abrazo más fuerte y yo intente cambiar el tema

"veo que sigues con la fotografía, cuando teníamos 5 decías que serias el mejor fotógrafo del mundo pensé que tu cámara imaginaria algún día se borraría de tu memoria, pero por lo que veo solo ha sido cambiada por una de verdad, ahora andas tomando foto a todo lo que encuentras o ¿ya paso esa etapa?"

"No tomas una foto bella, la haces eso lo dijo Ansel Adams y estoy de acuerdo" parece que Edward seguía con su pasión por la fotografía eso era bueno.

"espero que me muestres tus trabajos, no me puedes esconder algo tan importante a mi" me acurruque otra vez contra su pecho y él respondió con una risita

"te extrañe mucho en este tiempo, además no tenia con quien hablar del tema, a rose simplemente no le importa y jazz intenta a veces escucharme pero veo que no le importa tampoco ni un poquito, mama por su parte no entiende nada de lo que le digo y papa…" bufo frustrado y no entendí porque sus ojos se tiñeron de tristeza por un momento

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Para el ese tema está prohibido…no quiere oír nada acerca de esto, piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo y que nosotros debemos mantener la tradición familiar trabajando en empresas Cullen" dijo con fastidio "esa ese es uno de los principales motivos de sus discusiones con Jasper, el simplemente nació para la música, es increíble bella tienes que ver eso, parece que a papa no le importa nada de eso lo único que le interesa es rosalie, si nosotros entramos al cuarto nos mira como diciendo estoy cansado así que termina rápido, pero si ella llega…le brillan los ojos, y eso que la chica es un ogro" dijo con cierto tipo de tristeza y burla "yo por mi parte ya estoy resignado a mi destino, facultad de economía allí te voy"

"pero Edward, quizás puedas conversarlo nadie sabe quizás si ve lo bueno que eres y cuanto te gusta el pueda entender la pasión que sientes por ella" tome su rostro entre mis manos y sonreí dulcemente "dale una sonrisa torcida y deslúmbralo" el rio ante el comentario pero aquel rastro decaído no se fue de sus ojos "no se dile algo que le toque el corazón aun que pases meses pensándolo, dale relación con algo que le guste y que puedas comparar con la fotografía para ti, no se la pintura o la literatura…"

"Una fotografía no es una pintura, un poema, una sinfonía, una danza. No es justa un cuadro bonito. Debe ser un documento significativo, una declaración penetrante… Berenice Abbott"

"bien Edward, hiciste tu tarea, pero como tú mismo dices tócalo"

"no entiendes bella" el tomo mis manos y las bajo quedándose con ellas entre las suyas, pero su mirada se volvió más rígida que antes "ya no sé si dentro de ese pecho hay corazón, después de la muerte de tía Carmen el simplemente no es el mismo a veces creo que él piensa que es el único que sufre, mama también perdió y no uno si no dos hermanas en un accidente y eso no la hizo ser peor persona, pero Carlisle es algo complicado"

Me quede en silencio al con su cuerpo junto al mío en total calma, pero oí una voz que me hizo respingar en mi asiento

"isabella ¿podemos hablar?" el chico con sus ojos miel me miraba con un poco de vergüenza

"ya me voy, así les dejo un espacio" Edward se alejo de mi y su presencia me hizo falta inmediatamente, no me atreví a levantar la vista para mirar a Jasper a los ojos ya que me encontraba muy apenada por lo que había sucedido

"Jasper, perdón yo no quería…"

"no bella discúlpame tu a mi" entonces levante mis ojos para encontrarlo para do en frente de mi rascándose la nuca "yo creo que soy un poco impulsivo y no se controlar mis emociones adecuadamente (n/a: no resulta irónico que Jasper no pueda controlar sus emociones) esta mañana me encontraba alterado y me desquite contigo, te pido disculpas y de verdad espero que la aceptes"

"claro jazz" le dije con una sonrisa a la cual respondía con una mucho mayor

"sé que no nos conocemos muy pues yo era muy niño cuando tu venias pero quien quita que ahora yo sea el primo que mas quieres y Edward se vaya a la fregada" me dijo riéndose con una sonrisa de rompe corazones, verdaderamente el chico si era agradable

"yo también creo que la posibilidad pero no le digas a Edward que se pone celoso" le dije en broma, y mientras reíamos hizo una inoportuna aparición mi estomago diciendo que tenía hambre

"jaja prima creo que tenemos que desayunar" entramos a la casa y cuando llegamos a la cocina allí estaba Edward y magistralmente rosalie hizo su aparición y detrás de ella una muchacha rubia muy bonita, aun que no tanto como rose, pero ya eso es un punto de exageración

En cuanto vio a Edward corrió hacia él y se le engancho del cuello

"¡hola Edward!" grito como si no hubiera estado en frente de el

"hola Lauren" Edward dijo no muy feliz del asunto

¿y ahora quien era esta?

_**Hey que tal chicas mías, bendiciones para todas los ojos se me cierran solos así que quiero terminar esta nota y subir el cap y ya lo hice y están leyendo esto denme una sonrisa…ven me siento mejor cuando lo hacen**_

_**Tenía la historia perdida pues estoy en el final de UMELO, soo… ya lo termine subiré el epilogo rápidamente antes del martes pero antes tengo que subir la escena de la cabaña chicas espero que sea de su agrado las cosas van aclarándose**_

_**¿Qué tendrá que ver Lauren con Edward? No den conclusiones esperen el siguiente cap que lo subiré rápido pues ya no estoy presionada con umelo este fic avanzara mas rápido**_

_**¿me cuentan algo en un Reviews? **_


	3. el novio de bella

**3- el novio de bella**

La tal Lauren seguía pegada al cuello de Edward como una garrapata mientras al hacia todo el esfuerzo por quitársela de arriba, no pude evitar descuartizarla con la mirada a la distancia en que me encontraba, no paso mucho tiempo cuando noto mi presencia

"tu debes ser marra…isabella" dijo escaneándome burlonamente con la mirada "soy lauren, amiga de la familia"

"¿pero de qué familia?" dijo Jasper "de rose por que la familia lo que quiere es…"

"¡Jasper!" le llamo Edward la atención, en ese instante llego jane con el teléfono en la mano

"señorita swan, tiene una llamada"

"¿de quién?" dije extrañada

"su novio" todas las miradas se posaron en mi de repente, vi como Jasper me hacía gestos y alzaba las cejas, rose explotaba en carcajada y Edward apretaba los puños ¿mi que?

Le tome el teléfono a jane de las manos y me aleje un poco de la multitud pues creía tener sospechas de que sucedía, al estar a una distancia considerable me puse el teléfono en el oído y dije "estás loco Emmett ¿no te he dicho que dejes ese juego?" el se rio en gran manera al otro lado de la línea

"hey belly-bells ¿te olvidaste de nosotros? Vamos a tener problemas mi amor"

"sigue Emmett algún día me las cobrare" el volvió a reír y esta vez lo acompañe

"dímelo bells ¿Cómo va todo por allá?"

"va bien y va mal, ya sabes sabía que no todo iba a ser un jardín de rosas pero creo que podre con ello"

"eso me alegra, si hay que golpear a alguien llámame"

"lo tendré en cuenta… y dime ¿Cómo va todo por allá?"

"…"

"¿Emmett? Habla ahora"

"Mike está en la comisaria…otra vez"

"¡¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?"

"ayer"

"¡¿y por qué no lo has ido a buscar?" dije un poquito exasperada

"no pienso hacerlo, si esta tan grande para hacer de las suyas que como un hombre enfrente el peso de sus acciones"

"Emmett estas exagerando ¡ve a sacarlo de allí!"

"lo hare, solo porque tú me lo pides"

"gracias, que me llame al salir por favor"

"ok, cuídate bells, te envié unas fotos y otras cosas que dejaste en casa"

"perfecto, cuídate osito" le dije y colgué con una sonrisa hay cuanto extrañaba a los chicos

"así que marrabella tiene novio" dijo Rosalie con una mueca burlona y se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para no derrumbarse a carcajadas allí mismo, no tenia por que responderle así que me disponía a salir de la habitación sin prestarle atención a lo que decía cuando me sostuvo del brazo

"pero no te enojes prima, tu súper galán no le gustaría verte llorando, además debe de ser muy fuerte por que para aguantarte a ti" otra vez se rio y me dispuse a salir pero antes grito "o muy estúpido quizás"

"Emmett no es ningún estúpido" me devolví con fiereza, no tenia por que involucrar al chico en esto

"eso, pero mira como defiendo a su marrabello, así que se llama Emmet" Salí de la habitación sin prestarle más atención ya que si de rose tratara tendría el día libre para reírse de mí, me fui camino a la cocina y me di cuenta que ya estaban todos en la mesa excepto Edward y rose claro al parecer lauren se quedaría para desayunar

"awww" grito rose al hacer presencia en la sala "papa, hoy desayunaras con nosotros" se pego de tío Carlisle y le dio un beso el cual este recibió con una carcajada y procedió a tomar la mano de su hija mientras esta se sentaba a su lado para preguntarle

"si cariño ¿que tal te ha ido?"

"genial"

"que agradable sorpresa padre" dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado, Carlisle asintió hacia el y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en Rosalie, mientras esta le hablaba el prestaba atención como si de su boca salieran los misterios de la humanidad cuando en si solo hablaba de un día de compras, Edward intento volver a llamar su atención "estaba investigando en la facultad de economía, por lo que te he escuchado hablar creo que sería beneficioso que estudiara comercio exterior" por primera vez los ojos de Carlisle se posaron en Edward y no sé si fui yo pero vi como una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo de los labios por la atención

"excelente hijo, eso sería perfecto para las bienes raíces, ahora con el nuevo plan de trabajo en el extranjero podrías ser muy beneficioso" dijo analíticamente

Edward sonrió muerto de orgullo y dijo "intentare ser de ayuda"

"gracias si todo es esta casa fuera de esa manera nada sería tan difícil" luego desvió su mirada hacia Jasper "las personas tienen que tomar elecciones que los guíen a un camino seguro hacia a éxito no puedes abandonar una mina de dinero y seguridad como gestión y administración empresarial por…la música, eso es solo una bobería de la cual podrías morir de hambre" sin más decir empezó a comer pero fue interrumpido por Jasper

"padre he tomado una elección" dijo Jasper poniéndose en pie y haciendo que tío Carlisle levantara la cabeza "he decidido que…quiero poner los pies sobre la mesa pero al ser tan alta es incomodo así que opto por hacer allá arriba comerme estos panecillos encima de mi cama y subir los pies en mi escritorio mientras hago un poco de bobería con la nueva guitarra que compre con tu tarjeta de crédito" sonrió dulcemente e hizo una señal de rock con las manos mientras tomaba su plano y desaparecía por las escaleras

Carlisle tenía una mirada furiosa y se levanto de la mesa rápidamente "hora de irme ¡Félix!" el joven entro al lugar rápidamente

"¿vendrás temprano para ir a cenar?" pregunto Esme esperanzada

"claro hare lo que pueda" Carlisle azoto la puerta al salir, por la furia que traía consigo, Rosalie bufo exasperada mientras decía un montón de cosas sobre el _tarado de Jasper _

"basta rose" dijo Esme "mejor ve a terminar lo que me dejaste pendiente ayer"

"mama pero si no hay nada más aburrido que tus plantas"

"la jardinería es preciosa rose, si quiere yo ayudo señora esme" dijo Lauren alias rubia desteñida

Tía le sonrió de un tierna manera "muchas gracias Lauren, deberías aprender dos o tres cosas de tus amigas rose"

"no hay problema señora Cullen" hipócrita "¿Qué dices Edward, me das una mano?" no pude sentirme peor al imaginarlos juntos allí disfrutando de esta soleada tarde, pero ¿Quién me creía? Un perfecto chico como Edward acaso querría estar con una gorda como yo antes que con una guapa muchacha como Lauren

"perdón ya le dije a mi gordita linda que le daría una vuelta" contesto para mi sorpresa

Al ver el rostro de incredulidad de Laurent me puse de pie y baile la macarena en su rostro mientras cantaba "conmigo no contigo, conmigo no contigo" o bueno por lo menos en mi mente lo hice

"Edward" le dije "si quieres puedes quedarte, no tengo ningún problema"

"claro que no este día me lo pasare contigo ya estas avisada, es mas cámbiate y vamos salgamos que mi moto nos espera"

**Jane pov **

La casa estaba muy tranquila, la señorita Cullen y su amiga estaban en el jardín, esme leyendo un libro y Jasper trancado en su habitación, ya hacia unas horas que el joven Edward y bella habían salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

La señorita era muy agradable, admito que al verla por primera vez me sorprendí un poco, es decir, todos los Cullen eran tan…esculturales, que al imaginarme a Isabella pensé en alguien igual a ellos, pero aun asi la chica era muy linda, su rostro era como el de un ángel pero lo más linda de ella era su manera de ser, inmediatamente converse con ella me di cuenta de lo tierna y humilde de su personalidad

Era muy bueno para mí saber que podría compartir algunas cosas con ella, ya que en esta casa últimamente el mundo está patas para arriba, el teléfono interrumpió mis cavilaciones me dispuse a tomarlo

"buenos días, residencia Cullen"

"con isabella swan" me dijo una osca voz de un chico

"no está, le dejo algún recado"

"¿Dónde está?" volvió a repetir en el mismo tono, que amable era este chico, notose el sarcasmo

"¿no sabría responderle? Le deja algún recado" volvi a responder intentando mantener mi bajo tono

"¿a que hora llega?"

"no se ¿algún recado?" esto estaba comenzarme a irritarme

"¿sabes algo?" la odiosa voz objeto "¡me gustaría oírte decir otra cosa que no fuera no se o algún recado!"

"…" me quede en silencio ahogando las palabras que estaban en mi boca esta va a punto de hacer erupción

"entonces"

"¿algún…recado, joven?"

"oh y aquí vamos otra vez" Pum, oh no amigo como diría mi viejo la mordiste

"óyeme algo pedazo de…cuerpo ambulante sin un solo punto de IQ, espero que entiendas que para este tipo de hogares debes de tener más de tres palabras recién aprendidas del diccionario en tu pequeña memoria de poca percepción, cuando te dejes de ser un australopitecos y evoluciones…llamas y ¡DEJAS UN RECADO!" maldito estúpido

"un fuerte carácter" dijo "¿le dirías que Mike newton la llamo? Gracias, y espero que paces un lindo día gatita" y le Colgué inmediatamente ¿Quién se creía?

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención, me dirigí a abrirla y para mi sorpresa era un mensajero con un paquete en la mano

"la señorita isabella swan por favor" dijo amablemente

"no se encuentra pero déjele lo que tenga conmigo y yo se lo hare llegar" el me dio aquel encargo y me hizo firmar un papel, aun que sentí toda la curiosidad del mundo de saber que traía lo deje encima de la mesa y partí a seguir con mis deberes

**Rose pov**

iba saliendo a mi clase de tenis y ya se me hacia medio tarde, lauren había llegado a su casa y nos encontraríamos allá no entendía esta obsesión que tenia con el idiota de mi hermano cuando había tantos hombres en el mundo, me escabullí rápido por las escaleras y al estar a punto de salir algo me llamo la atención…decía para isabella swan

¿Qué debía de importarme lo que hiciera o recibiera la gorda? Iba a volver a mi camino cuando leí lo que decía más abajo…de Emmett McCarthy, el novio de la marrabella

La curiosidad pudo más que yo y no resistí las ganas aunque luego tuviera que afrentarme a las consecuencias moría por saber más sobre el _supuesto novio _de la prima, así que rompí el envoltorio y destape la caja para encontrarme con un montón de cosas, había un t-shirt una cadena, un juego de bajaras y un millón de cosas más entre las cuales pude divisar unas fotos

Eran tres específicamente en una estaba bella y una chica como de 16 años con el pelo negro en punta y ojos alegres, ambas sentadas en el piso y la muchacha tenía una patineta en la mano (ya tenía que ser de las amiguitas de bella) en la otra foto aparecía bella pero mas pequeña como de unos 14 años con un muchacho de azules ojos y cabello rubio al lado de un bizcocho de cumple y los acompañaba una chica delgada pelo negro y con lentes.

La siguiente foto era más reciente y al verla aunque seme era difícil me quede con la boca abierta, allí la marrana se encontraba entre los MUY fuertes brazos del chico más guapo que nunca antes había visto, era alto y fuerte como un fisiculturista, ojos verdes y llenos de alegría y pelo negro rizo, en su cara se marcaban unos hoyuelos que hacían ver su rostro pícaro e infantil

Aun que la gorda prestaba atención al lente el solo tenía sus ojos puestos en ella mientras la miraba con amor, le di la vuelta y mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al encontrar inscrito en la foto _bella y Emmett _

No podía creerlo acabo de ver el rostro del chico más perfecto del mundo y viene a dar el caso que es el novio de mi prima la marrabela

**Edward pov**

Palabras, acciones, hechos, promesas y recuerdos me asediaron desde que vi a isabella otra vez, cuando pequeños éramos inseparable y ahora no importa el hecho de los años aquel mismo cariño que le tenía en un pasado seguía intacto es como si el tiempo que tanto maltrata y daña no hubiera podido con el

Bella seguía siendo aquella chica dulce y tierna que aun que fuera extremadamente tímida era muy expresiva, o por lo menos para mí lo era, sus ojos eran y seguían siendo un libro abierto, cada gesto representaba algo, ella era única y me entendía a la perfección por eso la quería tanto

"¡vamos a matarnos!" grito bella mientras yo aceleraba a todo con ella detrás de mi moto, la adrenalina era impresionante y eso en conjunto de la risa que me provocaba ver a bella aterrada, no me cataloguen de mala persona pero es que verla allí a tras como una pequeña buscando protección de tras de mi cuerpo era tan…lindo

"no te preocupes preciosa, la calle esta vacía y aquí no pasara nada"

"para Edward, para por favor" un pequeña risita se escapo de mis labios "Edward"

"ok" le dije y note como respiro como si tuviera aire contenido "lo hare cuando lleguemos al parque"

"¡edward!" reí y seguí mi camino al parque, tuve que ayudarla a bajar cuando llegamos ya que estaba mareada, caminamos y le compre un helado mientras charlábamos y bromeábamos en el parque

"no puedo creer que te hayas robado un auto" dije con los ojos abiertos al oír su declaración

"no lo robe, solo lo tome prestado sin permiso pensaba devolverlo y era una emergencia" contesto y mientras hablaba sus mejillas sonrojaron

"tomaste un auto de policía de la comisaria y la cableaste para ir a una fiesta ¿eso no es robar?"

"en primer lugar, no fui a una fiesta fui a buscar a Mike a una, y en segundo lo cablee porque era una necesidad, no sabes lo que Mike es capaz de hacer"

"y el tal Mike te enseño a hacer el cableado" dije en una afirmación

"si"

"ese no es un buen chico según lo que me has contado" dije y ella me pego en el hombro

"claro que si lo es, cuando conoces a Mike a fondo entiendes que todo es una máscara para no demostrar lo tierno y frágil que es" sus ojos e perdieron en ese pensamiento

"¿lo quieres mucho verdad?" le pregunte y no tardo en contestarme

"claro, muchísimo, a él, a Ángela, a Alice y a Emmet" respondió con tristeza "y los extraño con el poco tiempo que llevo aquí" un pensamiento asalto mi mente y recordé algo

"y ¿el chico que te llamo esta mañana...Fue, Mike?" dije un poco incomodo

"no, fue Emmet" no sabía porque me sentía de esta manera era un nuevo sentimiento el cual necesita ser nombrado, cuando pensaba en el supuesto novio de isabella me sentía frustrado, enojado y triste era un extraña mezcla de sentimientos pero al fin y al cabo los deje a un lado ya que debía de ser normal al ver que mi prima ya no era una niña

"háblame de Emmet"

"Emmet" un sonrisa adorno su rostro "Emmet es un payaso, siempre vive haciéndome reir y además es mi defensor, creo que para algo le ha servido ese tamaño" rio al decir eso "no es por nada Edward, pero cuanto me gustaría estar allá" sus ojos se aguaron

"tranquila preciosa" puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros "perdón no debí hacerte hablar de esto"

"no, es bueno me encanta hablar de los chicos" me dirigió una sonrisa "¿algo más que quieras saber? Porque creo ya tenemos que irnos, tenemos horas fuera de casa"

"no me has hablado de alguien, Alice"

"Alice no hay que decir nada ella se resume en tres palabras: dominante, rebelde y pasional" dijo caminando hasta la moto "muy pasional"

"creo que me recuerda a Jasper"

"si son parecidos no podrían estar cerca dos Alice serian un desastre"


	4. Un placer, nuestro nombre es Celos

**Casi un año había pasado desde que se había sentado en ese lugar por última vez, el teclado de esa computadora le traía tantos recuerdos, tantas risas, llantos, amistades e intrigas que había sentido atreves de este mundo imaginario…**

…**y sintió miedo, miedo porque ya no era la misma persona que había escritos tantas melodías con sus letras en la oscuridad, había sido chocada, atropellada pisada, traicionada y humillada por la vida y quien era nunca volvería, la vida se transformo en un tormenta, sin embargo ya la tempestad había pasado solo quedaban los estragos que esta dejo a su paso y un alma en ruinas que debería empezar a construir.**

**Ya había hecho lo que podía y necesitaba ayuda… pero este era un paso que debía dar, volver a presentarse en este lugar con sus letras, las cuales como ellas ya no seria las mismas, ya no era la chica de noches de dormir y notas divertidas…había pasado por ser la chica deprimida, rechazada, pateada, presionada, juzgada, alcohólica, con sentimientos prohibidos y al borde del suicidio…pero ya eso gracias a Dios que siempre es fiel…había quedado atrás, ya lamentablemente no era la primera, pero por lo menos tampoco la segunda! Asi que ella podía, tenía que hacerlo! Pararse enfrente de esta pc y escribir asi que comenzó de la siguiente manera**

_**Perdón a todas por mis largos meses de ausencia, perdón no tengo, pero excusas si…lo que mas falta me hace es ganas de contarlas, pero aquí esta el capítulo de esta historia**_

4.- Un placer, Nuestro nombre es Celos

Edward y yo volvimos unas cuantas horas después del medio día, le pedí que me dejara afuera con Alec, el chico era demasiado agradable, no lo contento la idea pero supongo que es porque no son _buenos amigos _como me explico jane, luego comí algo y subí a mi habitación

Me quede allí toda la tarde viendo las cosas que Emmet me había enviado, juegue con mis tan antiguas cartas aun que jugar de uno no está divertido, y use todo lo que había dentro

Vi unas fotos las cuales tenía tanto que no veía y fue algo muy emocionante pero tan bien un poco deprimente, cuanto quería estar allá con los chicos viendo sus locuras y andando de aquí para allá todo el día, extrañaba forks, extrañaba a mary…los extrañaba a todos

En medio de esos recuerdos una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla sin poder evitarlo, me recosté perdido en mis pensamientos y allí me quede dormida, con el simple y re confortable hecho de que esto no será para siempre

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^e^b^e^b^e^b^e^b^e^b^e^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Baje las escaleras, no podía creer que había anochecido y yo me había quedado dormida

El silencio en la casa me está atormentando un poco ¿qué tan tarde podía estar? Todo se veía a oscuras y con una tranquilidad que no identificaba esta mansión, al llegar al salón vi a tía Esme viendo por una ventana

"¿Dónde están todos?" pregunte

"han salido mi niña" dijo con voz rota "y a Alec y jane le di el día libre" se sorbió la nariz

"¿Qué sucede tía?" me acerque un poco y toque su hombro

"nada hija, no te preocupes" intento esconder sus ojos de mi pero no lo logro, estaban rojos y aguados…estaba llorando

La abrace fuerte y la acerque a mi "sabes que puedes confiar en mi" y volvió a romper en llanto

"no sé cuando perdí el control de todo" sollozo mientras yo me limitaba a apretarla mas fuerte contra mi "no sé cuando fue el momento de mi vida en que cada cosa importante para mí se fue de mis manos…en esta casa todo es un caos" me impulse hasta llevara a una de las sillas que se encontraba cerca de nosotros

Se quedo llorando abrazada a mí en la oscuridad de la habitación, en este momento ella no está buscando opiniones así que me mantuve consolándola en silencio

"el me prometió que vendría, pero creo que debí imaginarme que no lo haría… él nunca cumple lo que dice" y supe que se refería a tío Carlisle "desde la muerte de Carmen él no hace nada más que estar trabajando día y noche ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de su tiempo?" obviamente esa no era una pregunta que buscaba respuesta

Me mantuve uno minutos más abrazándola hasta que se tranquilizo y las lágrimas dejaron su rostro "tía ¿quieres un chocolate caliente? Me han dicho que hago el mejor del mundo y créeme que no es por no ser modesta pero tienen mucha razón"

Un risita escapo de sus labios, aun que no con muchas ganas "solo si hacemos galletas"

"yo apoyo esa moción" le dije sonriente

"me lo imagine ¿crees que se me ha olvidado que eras un pequeña pilla cuando mas chiquita que se robaba mis galletas? ¡Oh no amiga, todavía te hare pagarlas!"

Y así fuimos riendo hasta la cocina

**Jasper pov**

Estaba sentado con los chicos en el parque por los alrededores de mi casa, Peter y Charlotte estaban abrazados en una de las bancas cerca de mi que estaba tirado en el suelo apreciando la gran cantidad de estrellas que se podían ver esta noche, maría se encontraba unas bancas detrás prestando atención a su celular y diego oía música desde su reproductor desconectado del mundo exterior.

Vi la hora y entendí que era el momento de regresar a mi casa ya que desde temprano había salido, me puse de pie y sacudí el polvo que se quedo en mi ropa y peine mi cabello

"¿ya te vas?" pregunto maría que por primera vez en la noche despego sus ojos del jodido celular ese, la chica me gustaba un montón pero siempre actuaba indiferente a mí

"si ya tengo que irme" respondí para ella únicamente ya que nadie mas estaba muy atento el día de hoy

"¿me llevas a mi casa?" me pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y recogía todo, como ella se imaginaba yo no me negaría… Fuck malditas sean hormonas adolecentes

La lleve hasta su casa y en el camino hablamos sobre mil cosas, maría era un chica muy linda y delicada, con grandes modales todo una dama y de muy buena familia, solo había que verla tocando el teclado para saber su gran futuro en la música

Luego seguí hasta mi casa con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mi estomago rugía así que seguí hasta la cocina y hoy era mi día de suerte puesto que mama y bella habían horneado galletas

"¡madre! ¡Prima! Que delicioso recibimiento" dije con la boca llena de galletas de chocolate "deberían hacer una rutina de esto"

Mama se rio un poco y intento limpiar la comisura de mis labios con una servilleta, a lo cual la mire con desagrado "¿te da vergüenza que bella vea que eres el niño de mami?"

Rodee los ojos y las mujeres en la sala rieron de mi "mama te pido que no arruines un día como el de hoy"

"cuéntame que ha sucedido" puso sus ojos en mí y espero con curiosidad a ver que tenía para decirle

"bueno digamos que ya maría rodríguez está cayendo en el efecto Cullen y por favor entiéndanla…yo soy irresistible" dije en tono de burla

"esa es la actitud jazz" dijo bella entre carcajadas

"perfecto hijo" la apoyo mama con una mirada juguetona "que pena por ella, no es una chica para ti"

"¿Qué no es un chica para mi? ¡por supuesto que lo es! Es un chica preciosa, tan femenina y encantadora…esa es una chica para todos, eso se llama equilibrio"

"al Diablo con el equilibrio, tu lo que necesitas es un muchacha que te enseñe que no todo es como tu digas, tiene que ser fuerte, una chica que te domine"

"mama a mi…nadie me domina" mire sus ojos seriamente

"eso dices por que no te has enamorado… créeme cuando te enamores te volverás un bobo amor, así es la vida" afirmo mama

"primero no creo en el _amor _y segundo no entiendo cual es la seguridad" dije con una interrogante mirada hacia ella

"soy tu madre cariño, nosotras NUNCA nos equivocamos" le dio otra mordida a su galleta y se giro a mirar a bella hablando sobre otros temas. Así que yo ignore sus palabras y su subí a mi habitación a entregarme en los brazos de Morfeo

**Edward pov**

Después de dejar a bella en casa tome mi moto nuevamente y me encamine hacia el departamento de Seth que tiene un estudio para revelar las fotos que había tirado, me recibió como siempre y me dejo las llaves pues tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas.

Empecé a ver mis trabajos y tenía que admitir que con el tiempo mejoraba, era increíble ver la forma en que mis sentimientos se colaban entre las figuras de las fotografías, hasta que una de ellas llego hasta mi vista

En esta se encontraban Alec e Isabella, Alec tenía su mano en la mejilla de esta y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de bella que se encontraban a muy poca distancia, mi rostro se enrojeció de la ira, del enojo, de la impotencia de algo desconocido para mi…de un sentimiento que no tenia nombre, o por lo menos yo no lo conocía

Tome todas mis fotos y me asegure de cerrar muy bien el departamento de seth, tome mi moto y a muy alta velocidad conduje a casa haciendo unas cuantas cosas que no debía de camino, deje estacionada mi moto afuera de casa y con pasos firmes me dirigí a la entrada hasta que una voz llamo mi atención

"no debería dejarla afuera joven, podrían robarla" dijo Alec

"¿y a ti eso que te importa?" dije sin detenerme de una fría manera

"debería entrarla, sabe que es muy peligroso por aquí" insistio

Me gustaría decir que le preste atención o por lo menos que lo ignore y seguí mi camino sin darle importancia al joven que se encontraba hablando conmigo pero en vez de eso me di la vuelta y me encamine hacia el muchacho con airada mirada

"creo que tu no entiendes algo, yo soy el dueño de la moto y la dejo donde a mi condenada gana se le antoje, porque la compre con dinero que me pertenece, cosa la cual tiene esta familia que tu no y por eso trabajas para nosotros, así que ubica tu lugar dentro de esta casa que es hacer lo que se te diga y punto, no opinar ni relacionarte con ninguna manera con las personas de esta familia, como mi prima isabella que acaba de llegar y te queda completamente prohibido tener una cercanía con ella como esta" y le mostre la foto que está quemando mis manos "eso si quieres conservar tu trabajo…claro"

El joven se mostro pacifico mientras estuve hablando lo cual solo hacia me irritara "¿y si ella quiere mi cercanía?" dijo descaradamente y mi paciencia estallo lo empuje hasta pegarlo del carro que le quedaba atrás y mantuve mi mano en su pecho

"ok, hay un error en este lugar ¿Quién eres tu?" el se quedo mirándome " ¿Qué QUIEN eres tu?"

"Alec joven" respondió

"no, tu eres un miserable muerto del hambre que tiene que manejar el vehículo de otra persona para que el alimento pueda llegar a su estomago, ese es tu lugar amigo y siempre será tu lugar…así que más te vale lo vayas comprendiendo rápido antes de que por tu ineptitud tú y tu querida hermanita tengan que buscar otro trabajo ¿entendido?"

Se mantuvo en silencio y un poco de temor se coló entre sus ojos y eso era exactamente lo que buscaba, pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar completamente de la grata satisfacción que me traía ver a mi presa acorralada un sonido me saco de la sensación

Eran aplausos

"bravo Edward" dijo bella mirándome con incredulidad "espero que te hayas sentido excelente, sin duda el día de hoy eres un mejor persona. podrías soltar a Alec por favor" deshice mi agarre con el muchacho y me quede helado al ver notar la forma en la que había actuado, quizás si exagere un poquito

"Alec, disculpa tía Esme te dio el día libre así que ve, quítate ese uniforme y descansa" este no lo pensó dos veces y se fue. Y entonces ella me miro con esa mirada de decepción que me carcomió por dentro

"espero que haya sido un placer para ti humillar a una persona por que no tiene el mismo nivel económico que tu" negó con la cabeza

"no tu no entiendes bells…"

"¿Que no entiendo qué? ¿Qué le llamaste al chico _miserable _por que no tiene un banquete en su casa todos los días como tú? Porque te aviso que yo tampoco tengo dinero, puedo ir a dormir al cuarto de servicio si prefieres, seguro que ese es _mi lugar ¿_verdad?"

"no belly, perdón yo…" intente pero ella me volvió a interrumpir

"no, no te preocupes, a mi no me importa que me digan pobre, toda mi vida me han dicho gorda, obesa, vaca, patana, qué más da que ahora también me digan pobre" sus ojos se empezaron a aguar

"isabella basta"

"no amigo, estoy harta de las personas que creen que son mejores que otras por apariencia o por posición, para mí siempre fuiste lo máximo Edward, pero por que para mi tu siempre fuiste diferente" se di la vuelta y camino hacia la casa "pero eres igual al resto"

No podía permitir que se fuera ella no entendía

"eso no es así bella" la tome del brazo y le di vuelta "yo sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero tengo mis motivos"

"oh genial, dame los motivos validos para denigrar a una personas, no sabía que existían" dijo sarcásticamente

"pues ese chico…el…" silencio

"exacto" bella soltó mi agarre "eso me imagine" su mirada fría ya me estaba hiriendo

"además ¡por que tendría yo que darte explicaciones a ti!" si, definitivamente estaba fuera de control "esta es mi casa y hago lo que yo desee"

He inmediatamente me arrepentí de decir esas palabras, cuando vi que sus ojos se mostro como le dolieron

"es cierto discúlpame, soy una entrometida…me meto en tu casa y encima también en tu vida" se apresuro hacia dentro y en ese momento me di cuenta que yo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen era el mayor idiota parado sobre la faz de la tierra

"celos gordita…los motivos son celos" dije para mi mismo encontrándome con la realidad

Estaba celoso de mi prima, ahora mi siguiente pregunta era porque lo estaba.

_La tarde estaba soleada y yo me tomaba un jugo de limón mientras mis padres y mis tíos compartían en la sala de casa de tía Esme, cuando sentí que alguien se sentó detrás de mí _

_Me di la vuelta y vi a bella con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras intentaba quitar el lodo de su nuevo vestido el cual me había enseñado con suma alegría desde que llego_

"_¿Qué sucedió bells?" le pregunte preocupado_

"_rose e Irina me dijeron que querían jugar conmigo, me alegre porque ellas nunca me dejan jugar con ellas pero era un trampa, me llevaron a un charco de lodo diciendo que allí era el juego y en cuanto llegamos me empujaron y me dijeron que ahora si está hecha todo un chanchita, no me hubiera importado pero ahora no paran de decirme marrabella"_

_Muy enojado me pare con los puños apretados, oh bueno todo lo apretado que puede tenerlos un niño de 6 años "ya veras les golpeare en la cara a ambas ¡y se arrepentirán de haberte hecho esto!"_

"_no Edward" ella me detuvo "olvídalo que importa al fin y al cabo ya me he acostumbrado a sus bromas, todos me tratan igual" la tristeza se notaba en sus palabras _

"_no isabella yo no" la abrace "recuerda que tu eres mi favorita, para mi eres una de las personas mas especiales del mundo"_

_**Si me permiten adivinar, algunas dijeron WTF?...y otras dijeron que descarada! Después de tanto tiempo viene a presentarse por aquí no puedo creerlooo!**_

_**Mis mas sinceras disculpas, me avergüenzo por que soy de las que se tragan con palabras a las escritoras que hacen esto, pero también les pido un poco de comprendió en este ultimo año he vivido un monton de cosas y para mi es un verdadero reto volver a escribir, prometo esta historia terminara antes de que termine este año…bueno ok quizás en enero pero no mas hehehe!**_

_**se siente bien el estar aquí, hola chicas! Nuevas lectoras y viejas amigas volvemos a la acción!**_

_**Chicas: -.- descarada**_

_**Yo: Lo siento! Elizabeth este va para ti! Muchas gracias por el animo y los buenos deseos! YO TAMBN espero todo se solucione ya mi vida es un fanfictión de drama, lo que le temo es que voy por la parte que es el ojo de la tormenta donde todo parece estar bien y lo fuerte viene mas para atrás! Hehe pido sus ayudas y quien pueda una u otra oración! MIL GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES QUE SON TAN FIELES, aun que no lo crean! Tienen una parte de mi corazón! Gracias por animarme a escribir sin ustedes este cap no hubiera saludo a la luz! Cuídense y dejen sus comentarios del capitulo! Las Km **_


End file.
